


Разговор у моря

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Рей долго ждала своих родителей. Даже сейчас, столько лет спустя, воспоминание о них было пусть уже горькой, но такой заветной мечтой.Она не ожидала, что их судьбу она узнает от Люка Скайуокера.





	Разговор у моря

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017 году на фест однострочников на дайри по заявке:
> 
> I-02 Рей | Люк, опционально Кайло. На самом деле Люк когда-то убил родителей Рей.

\- Учитель?..

Рей растерянно всматривалась в наставника, легендарного джедая и одного из самых близких ей людей.  
В убийцу её родителей.

Люк вздохнул и кинул в море гальку. Та прошлепала по воде раза три-четыре и скрылась в прибрежной волне.

\- Я многих убил в этой войне, Рей. И все они были чьими-то родителями, братьями, детьми. Я никогда не забывал об этом. Что же до них... Они были хорошими пилотами, идеально слетанной парой. Но я оказался лучше.

Наставник криво улыбнулся и взглянул на неё. Рей бессильно опустилась на землю.  
Как же так?

Она столько их ждала, а оказалось, что они, её родители, погибли через полгода после того, как улетели с Джакку.  
Два пилота из Алых, одной из лучших первоорденских эскадрилий. Бывшие республиканцы, перешедшие на сторону Первого Ордена.  
Фаль и Меригольд.

Рей покатала на языке эти имена. Имена её родителей, которых она почти не помнит. Алый-5 и Алый-8. Ирония: в Республике они тоже носили ровно те же позывные...  
Она сейчас сама старше их, когда те погибли.  
Под лазерами крестокрыла её учителя, который единственный из всех рассказал про них хоть что-то хорошее.

\- Это война, девочка. Время джедаев, время дуэлей и решающих поединков прошло. Сейчас все решают базы вроде Звезды смерти, политики и орбитальные бомбардировки.

Люк прикрыл глаза и как-то устало выдохнул:  
\- Не ходи на войну. Выйди замуж, роди детей, воспитай их и заведи себе породистого фелинкса. Так их жизни не пропадут зря.

На время застыла тишина, только море шуршало камнями.

Рей подбросила в ладони сейбер, и, обернувшись к старику, спросила:

\- А вы знаете про них ещё что-нибудь, учитель?


End file.
